Seline
Seline is a character who first appeared in the first episode of the eighth season of . Early History Before 750 B.C, she got banished from her village to an isolated island as a punishment for being a Psychic and practicing witchcraft and thus she inhabited the island, firstly alone and then along with the later banished companion, Sybil. Later on, thanks to their shared gifts as psychics, they grew closer almost as siblings, related in everything but blood. Unknowingly, she managed to explore her powers and improve them to fulfill the deed of luring the sailors' ships to land upon the island she inhabited. Those sailors were from the very village that previously banished her and hence according to her, they deserved to be punished. She'd brutally kill them and along with Sybil, who had no clue about Seline's actions, they would eat their flesh, becoming cannibals. Years later, truth was revealed and Sybil knew about the vile deed her adoptive sister had been doing all along, dragging her along side as well without knowing anything about it. Consequently, the latter sought to cleanse her soul from the filth that stained it and thus tried to commit suicide by jumping off the cliff. However, Seline found out what her sister had done and before the former met her end, she interfered. She made a deal with a strange man who suddenly came out of nowhere, claiming to be Arcadius's spirit. The terms of the deal included that he would save her sister, and make them both immortals, beautiful and eternally young, but in return they're going to offer him the souls of bad, sinful people after they feed upon their fleshes. Seline accepted the deal and they were both turned into the Sirens, servants of Cade. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Eight In Hello, Brother, In Today Will Be Different, In An Eternity of Misery, Personality She is described as "a warm, nurturing nanny of two young kids by day, and a small-town girl trying to find her place in a dangerous world by night. Bonded to her new 'family' in ways she can’t explain, Seline will fight desperately to protect the ones she loves." Relationships *Seline and Sybil (Adoptive Sisters/Allies) *Seline and Alaric, Caroline, Josie and Lizzie (Former Clients) Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Seline possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a Siren. Weaknesses Seline possesses all the standard weaknesses of a Siren. Appearances Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to HellFile:09-09-2016_Lily-Rose_Tierney_Mumford_Instagram.jpg Name * '''Seline' is a Greek name and the meaning is "heaven; the moon". Seline is an alternate form of Celina (Latin, Greek). It is also a form of Selena. http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/0/Seline Trivia Quotes Gallery 8x01_Hello_Brother_4.jpg 801-016-Seline-Josie-Lizzie.png 801-017-Seline.png 801-035-Seline.png 801-052-Seline.png 801-053-Seline.jpg 801-056~Caroline-Seline.png 801-066~Caroline-Seline.png 802-010~Alaric-Seline.png 802-097~Alaric-Seline.png 802-098~Alaric-Seline.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Sirens Category:Antagonists Category:Psychics